


breadcrumbs

by drowninginstars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Victor - Freeform, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yurionice, angstyteen, katsuki - Freeform, nikiforov, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginstars/pseuds/drowninginstars
Summary: yuuri bonds with hot russian ice skater victor nikiforov while causally sifting through loaves of bread, searching for the perfect log of crust.can the touch of a hand and the scent of fresh dough bring the two flamboyant ice boys together?





	breadcrumbs

the scent of freshly baked bread tickles yuuri’s senses, his mouth watering at the thought of the delicious dough in the palm of his hands. his natural instinct is to run wild in the bread isle, but he chooses to stay on the down low. although the idea of a single piece of bread fitting perfectly into yuuri’s mouth seems extraordinarily pleasing, the ice boy draws his mind to a close. he must focus on the search.

finding a flawless loaf is like meeting a compatible other that also happens to be hot. usually, the likelihood of your compatible other being considered hot in society’s eyes is little to none. victor nikiforov, on the other hand, was exactly that. hot, charming, russian. who wouldn’t be enthralled by such a person? 

yuuri strolls through the pastry lane, his eyes widening at the freshly stocked bread section. with a bounce in his step, yuuri practically skips over to the shelves filled with the delectable food. his busy hands rummage through the loaves, stopping every thirty seconds or so to inspect each log. checking over every piece is a crucial step that most bread connoisseurs skip over. it’s important to inspect every slice to insure that you get more than you bargained for. 

yuuri then notices a swift movement by his side. his eyes momentarily flick up to the dark figure alongside him but eventually rest on his own hands once more. yuuri must not be distracted. he knows that the perfect loaf is still there, waiting to be discovered. 

the figure beside yuuri continues to sift, merely increasing the already existing crinkling sound emitted by the bags encasing the bread. yuuri’s eyes light up, reaching for a seemingly flawless loaf of bread. 

as yuuri’s hand finally reaches the crust log, the hand belonging to the figure alongside him also grabs the loaf. their hands touch, a warmth spreading through yuuri’s body. chills appear, covering his arms as an all too familiar voice rings through the nearly empty lane.

”so, you like bread?” the one and only victor nikiforov asks cheerily, releasing his grasp on yuuri’s hand. 

“uh, y-yeah,” yuuri stutters, overwhelmed by the familiarity of the man’s face. victors eyes shimmer in the light as he smiles at yuuri. moving a lone strand of hair off of yuuri’s glasses, victor speaks lightly.

”i’ve been observing you and it seemed safe to assume that you are fond of bread. seeing as you look at it with a burning passion, this brought me to wonder. have you ever looked at someone else the way you look at bread?”

this question makes yuuri blush redder than the price tag on the shelf announcing a sale. he tries to mutter an answer but his brain and mouth get mixed up. “it smells good in here,” yuuri blurts out, causing a smile to stretch over victor’s face. 

“i suppose that’s a suitable answer,” victor chuckles.

out of nowhere comes an angst ridden teen with a burning hate towards his formal rival, katsuki yuuri.

yuri plisetsky frowns as he observes the situation. sneaking over to the two men, he snatches the flawless loaf out of their reach. yuri then speaks, his voice coated in sugar and sarcasm. 

“don’t worry, i’ll leave a trail of breadcrumbs so you don’t get lost in eachother’s eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first yuri on ice fan fiction and it kinda sucks but that’s okay


End file.
